Ra Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Ra Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 6 |strength = 3 |health = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = History Zombie |ability = When played: The Plant Hero loses 2 this turn. |flavor text = Some nights sundown comes early...}} Ra Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 3 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives the plant hero -2 for the turn he is played. His plant counterpart is Brainana. Origin He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: The Plant Hero loses 2 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Some nights sundown comes early... Strategies With Ra Zombie is useful for delaying the plant player's attempt at using cost-heavy cards such as , Dandy Lion King, Three-Headed Chomper, The Great Zucchini, and most plants to turn the tide of battle. Otherwise, Ra Zombie is not a particularly great card: His 3 /4 stat is worth 3 at best, so theoretically, he will leave the zombie hero at a 1 disadvantage for the turn he is played. In addition, this does not benefit from any tribe. Thus, he is best used on the 6th turn in which he can prevent several expensive plants, but not a few, cheap, powerful ones such as Doubled Mint. Ra Zombie is most effective when used with , as Flag Zombie's ability allows Ra Zombie to be played earlier, when the plant hero has fewer sun to able to play plants. Unless in desperate needs, do not use Teleport on Ra Zombie. Doing this is useless, as he will only act as a meat shield, and his ability will go to waste. Drum Major is a much better choice to teleport in this type of situation. The same will apply to Mixed-Up Gravedigger and In-Crypted as the plant hero cannot play anything after, making Ra Zombie's ability useless. Against When playing against a Hearty zombie hero, always be prepared in turn 6, as the hero is able to summon this anytime. There are not many counters to this zombie, so try to keep cheap tricks such as Berry Blast to potentially destroy threatening zombies. Using and will be able to cause Ra Zombie to have little or no effect on your sun at all, as Ra Zombie only makes you lose 2 . Gallery Ra Zombie statistics.png|Ra Zombie's statistics RaZomCard.png|Ra Zombie's card Grayed Out Ra Zombie.png|Ra Zombie's grayed out card RaZombieCardImage.png|Ra Zombie's card image Ra Zombie HD.png|HD Ra Zombie SunStealer.png|Ra Zombie activating his ability RaAttack.png|Ra Zombie attacking FrozenRaZombiePvZH.jpg|Ra Zombie with the Frenzy trait frozen IMG_2718.png|Weed Whack being used on Ra Zombie DedRa.png|Ra Zombie destroyed RaZombieRank41Profile.jpg|Ra Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 41 player RaZ&BonkC&CherryBinFanFavoritesPackPvZH.jpg|Ra Zombie in the Fan Favorites Pack FanFavePack.png|Ra Zombie in an advertisement for the Fan Favorites Pack RaZombieconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Ra Zombie Citron-0.PNG|Ra Zombie with the Frenzy trait Ra Zombie conjured by Escape through Time.jpg|Ra Zombie's statistics after being conjured by Escape through Time Old H Ra1.png|Ra Zombie's statistics Ra Zombie silhouette.jpeg|Ra Zombie's silhouette Receiving Ra Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Ra Zombie from a Premium Pack Ra unlocked.png|The player receiving Ra Zombie from a Premium Pack Ra Zombie silhouette.png|Ra Zombie's silhouette Receiving Ra Zombie.png|The player receiving Ra Zombie from a Premium Pack Rank41.png|Ra Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 41 player Trivia *His ability is a reference to how he attempts to steal sun that falls out of the sky in Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Brainana Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:History cards